Cyclonis
Queen Cyclonis is the primary antagonist of the animated series, Storm Hawks. A dictatorial sorceress, Cyclonis is a major player in a variety of villains tournaments, most prominently the Animated Vs Video Game Villains Tournament. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings The Eliatropes and the Cyclonians lived in close proximity ever since the rise of Cyclonia, with the dragon-like members of the Eliatrope race oftenly becoming high ranking officials in the Cyclonian army. Over time, Cyclonians and Eliatropes began mating, producing hybrids that, sometime during their bloodline, would exhibit reptilian traits that the pure, recent Eliatropes oftenly managed to hide. The current most notable example of this mixed blood heritage is Repton. This occurs because only a pure blooded Eliatrope is currently alive in this dimension. His name is Qilby. One particular trait about Eliatropes was their "immortality" of sorts. Even when they faced death, they were simply reborn from their ashes, much like phoenixes. Different incarnations, new memories, same soul. This was why they were such an effective race. Qilby, however, was a victim of a very malevolent experiment by an ancient Master Cyclonis that sought to see what'd happen if an Eliatrope was to actually recreate himself after dying. Thus, through the use of several dark magic rituals and other pacts, he was able to curse Qilby's soul, granting he'd forever remain sentient of who he was, even after being reborn. After several lives, merely being born, growing up, marrying, having children, aging and dying; only to return to find out none remembered him and that most he loved were constantly gone, Qilby began losing all love he had for life in general, as he realized that, in his case, it could be wasted away. It'd just start all over, leaving him alone, which made him avoid creating attachments to others. The most interesting moment of his multiple lives was, actually, what came between death and his rebirth. It was a large void that no other Eliatrope ever recalled. Qilby was terrified of it...and yet, it made him realize just how little the entire universe truly was, compared to the metaphisical domain. Just to get closer insights to this void he feared and loved so much, Qilby constantly killed himself over the years, which plunged him in an uncaring, nihilist attitude towards others, that made him be looked at with fear by others. Eventually, he came to theorize that since only the Eliatropes were able to reincarnate, only they could see the glorious void he wanted so much. This made him see just how pitiful other life forms were compared to his own; and also understand that the Eliatropes were too good for that world. It was then that he began plotting with the Grandmother of the current Master Cyclonis, instilling a fear and hatred for the Eliatropes in the Cyclonians, leading to a civial war that made the ancient Cyclonis allow him to take his plans into motion. In a sick, twisted ritual, Qilby managed to ultimately banish all the remaining pure Eliatropes, sans for himself, into the void he came to love so much. They'd never return from it, nor would they ever die in it. It was his gift to them. This was why he became known as "Qilby, the Traitor"; much to his chagrin, even though he never let it slip through his trademark grin and laidback attitude. To perform this ritual, he had to permanently relinquish his left arm, rendering him "useless" for battle and making him a more academic figure in Cyclonia. After the elder Cyclonis died, her son took over. Even though he was not particularly interested in Qilby, his young daughter (the current Cyclonis), came to grow very interested in the Eliatrope tales and in the prospect of continuously reincarnating herself, as to become the supreme immortal ruler of the world. With this in mind, both plotted for years to establish her future rule (which Qilby assured by slashing her father's throat and creating a strong personality cult around her) as leader of Cyclonis. Teaching her several ancient Eliatrope magic arts, Qilby never quite revealed to her the secret that it was impossible to make her "an Eliatrope". He did find her amusing, and her thirst for power'd appease his nihilistic tastes for this life and the next ones. Immortality, albeit cursed, was not that bad. Gathering Strength After Remington Smisse steals a powerful artifact, Cyclonis has the Dark Ace and Ravess retrieve it. Once it is in her possession, she uses it to summon Qilby, a being of immense power. Later, a group of Rahkshi attack Cyclonia; the Dark Ace ends up defeating them. He gains Cyclonis's favor. DefeatedCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:CGI VillainsCategory:Dr. Hamsterviel and Dr Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Cyclonis Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Animated vs Video Game Villains WarCategory:Syndrome's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains WarCategory:Pitch Dark's in AllainceCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Pitch Black personally enters Cyclonis's lair and begins to attack, outpacing Qilby in a quick duel. Cyclonis takes up her staff and exchanges energy blasts with Pitch, neither of them being able to land a hit. Suddenly, Qilby recovers and takes Pitch Black down. Unfortunately for Cyclonis, Pitch Black is the one responsible for the Dark Ace's victory against the Rakshi. Frightened by the loss of his power, the Dark Ace kills Qilby. Cyclonis, outmatched, retreats. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Master Cyclonis and Cinder Fall Alliance in All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:GLaDOS Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains War (wjacob1000 style) Category:Bowser's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains